New moon rising
by Supernaturalfantasy1124
Summary: After S6. Stiles is working with the police trying to catch a serial killer, but everything is not as it seems when he discovers they are chasing something supernatural. When a life-changing event happens, Stiles has to call in Scott and his friends for their help. His life is never going to be the same now that the supernatural has dug their claws into him and won't let go
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

I held the post card in my hands, my fingers tracing the picture of the Big Ben clock tower on it. It was stamped from three months ago, it must have gotten lost in the mail as it had only arrived today.

When I had gotten home from work I picked it up with the rest of my mail, not thinking anything of it until I turned it over and saw that handwriting I had seen so often before. The smooth strokes and beautiful cursive. So perfect, just like she was. My eyes drifted to the bottom of the page where she had signed her name with an 'I love you' and small x's and o's. But she didn't. Not enough anyways. Not enough to choose me over them.

Just seeing her name next to the declaration of love made me sit down on my bed. I didn't want to read what she had said but I couldn't help myself as my eyes scanned the card, soaking in every word.

 _Dear Stiles,_

 _I wish so much that you were here. You would love England. There's so much history, both in the natural sense and the supernatural sense. I know we talked most days and we've probably talked all week since I've sent this, so I guess there's nothing else to put in there that I wouldn't have already told you by now. I still find it silly you asked me to send you a post card from every place I go to when phones exist now. I guess though when I come home we will have a nice collection of where I have been and the adventures I've had. I only wish you'd been here to have them with me. Anyways, here is your stop over from England._

 _I love you,_

 _Lydia xoxo_

She had sent this at the beginning of July, it was now October. I ran my finger over the date, not 2 weeks after she had sent this had I received that bloody phone call. The one from her to tell me it was over. To tell me she had been feeling this way for a while now and was just stuck in the motions and needed to break out. That we had grown apart, were living separate lives.

I remembered how I pleaded with her that we didn't need to be. That she could come home and live a life with me. I had a normal job and an apartment, she could come home to me. She told me it would never work because of what she was, a banshee, that the supernatural would follow her and that she liked being in that world.

So, I told her I'd come to her. I'd had more than enough experience with the supernatural over my lifetime, that I could come to her. She said that wouldn't work either, that I wasn't supernatural, and I didn't have to be in that world. That she wasn't going to be selfish enough to risk my life to be together. She never gave the choice to risk my own life to be with her. She gave me those lame 'still be friends' and 'I still love you I'm just not in love with you' excuses, and then she hung up and that was that.

She wouldn't return my calls or texts and eventually I just stopped reaching out. Scott had told me she was too heartbroken to talk to me at the moment and she had to heal first. That just made me angry, I was the one who had been dumped, I was the one who had been left.

The last week or so I really felt like I was starting to feel better, like I was starting to move on. Now this post card had arrived on my door step and it hurt like it had just happened yesterday.

I ran my fingers through my hair as I loved down at my feet. From under the bed I could see my old baseball bat poking out. And by old I meant the new one I had to get after Mason and Liam got my old bat ruined that I had left them.

I hadn't used this bat in a long time. At first when Scott wanted to gather more supernatural people for the fight against Monroe and her followers, I was all for it. Eventually though life started to get in the way.

I completed my training a while ago and then had to decide whether I wanted to put in more years of my life into the FBI academy, including years of training and getting a relevant degree just for starters.

The pressure of what to do with my life plus all this other stuff going on with Scott and the supernatural, I had to take a break. To figure out what I needed.

So I went away for a week, just me and my jeep. Which only broke down twice during that week. Just drove and drove and stayed in crappy hotels and then drove some more until I was ready to turn back around and come back.

I had realised that while I had always wanted to be in law enforcement and solving cases, I didn't particularly want to be an FBI agent. That I had done that to get higher up, supernatural cases, and that this wasn't exactly what I wanted.

I decided I wanted to be a homicide detective. So here I am, 2 weeks after I had graduated from a Bachelor of Forensic Science and law, and one week into my new job as a rookie cop. I was getting closer to my goal and I was turning 23 in 6 months.

While I was still best friends with Scott and still kept in contact with everyone, it wasn't the same. I wasn't supernatural, and like how the supernatural called to them, my average human life had sucked me in.

Suddenly I remembered why I had come home in the first place. I had come into the department right in the middle of a massive hunt for a serial killer and tonight they knew where he would be.

I changed my clothes and grabbed my gear before heading out to join my own fight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Scared Stilinski?" Rob asked, turning around to give me a smug grin.

"Leave him alone" Rosa sighed, and Rob chuckled and turned back around.

As I was only new, I wasn't experienced enough to go out on my own and had to ride around with Rob and Rosa who were partnered together. I felt like a child sitting in the back seat of the car, but it was what it was.

We were parked out on the street in an unmarked car, watching the empty warehouse across from us. I could see at least 3 more unmarked cars parked within the area. Apparently, someone had tipped off that he would be here tonight, so here we were.

Rob was kind of a jerk, always trying to push my buttons and haze me, but I tried to ignore him as much as possible. I was hard sometimes though, especially when he continued to bring up how he had brought down the biggest serial killer this town had seen last year, Tommy Piltz, who had murdered 4 women. Plus his bragging of cracking this case open with this tip. Sometimes it was hard to keep my mouth shut about all the things I had done in the last few years, but knew I'd appear crazy.

Rosa was nice though, she always told me to ignore him and he was just being a jerk because before me he had been the newest member to the department 3 years ago.

Suddenly the doors burst open of the warehouse and a man stumbled out holding his stomach and stumbling like he was drunk and going to be sick.

"Help! Help me!" his screams echoed down the empty streets. We all sat in shock for a split second before a voice came over the radio.

"Rob, Rosa. You guys go check it out, we'll keep watch".

"Come on Stilinski, you come too" Rob said, climbing out of the car and I scurried out behind them.

I followed slowly and quietly behind them, I hadn't even been issues my gun yet. The guy was bent over, his arms wrapped around his stomach, but we stayed away just in case he had a weapon and was about to lunge.

"Put your hands up" Rob spoke, his gun out and pointed towards the guy who was facing away from us.

"I said hands up" Rob said a bit louder, taking a step forward.

"I-I can't" the guy groaned and I wished I had a gun, or at least a bat.

"Last chance. I said put your hands up" Rob yelled, moving around the guy to get in front.

Shakily the guy put his hands up and at the exact moment the moon created enough light for me to notice the dark bloody spots on the ground trailing from the warehouse to the man. I stepped forward to yell wait but it was too late and as the guy raised his hands there was a unforgettable squelch as blood and entrails fell to the ground, followed by the thump of the guy hitting the pavement.

Rob and I stood in shock for a second while Rosa leaped forward, feeling for a pulse while calling into her radio for backup.

Within a minute the place was surrounded, and within 10 it was over.

They had stormed the place and found nothing. Just like all the other murder sites, no evidence, no killer, no nothing.

I was leaning against the car. We'd been through the place and now everyone was standing around while the forensics tried their best to get what they could, and the place was sealed off. As a rookie who didn't have a gun and was only new, there was nothing for me to do now.

Suddenly across the road something caught my eye. A sliver of light, but once I looked it was gone. I stood up and slowly made my way over the road. I walked over to where the light had come from and pulled out my flashlight. At least I had that.

It didn't take long before I spotted the drips of blood on the ground below where I had seen the light.

"Over here! There's more blood!" I called out and come officers and forensics came jogging over. They started sectioning off the area and I stepped aside.

"It's fresh" one guy said.

"Could have only happened within the hour" another said, poking it with a swab. Suddenly everyone started moving, the streets had been closed off so no one else could have gotten in and the dead guy was down the other side of the street. We were now looking for another victim or the murderer.

Within 20 minutes though it was clear they had gone. Which also made it more likely to have been the killer and I was kicking myself I didn't notice earlier. I headed back towards the car as some of us were told to go home for the night.

As I opened the car door the same light caught my eye. This time it was coming from the roof of the warehouse. I stepped forward, squinting to see what it was. Two small bright circles glowed in the darkness and I recognised the glow. It was the same of a cat or dog's eyes when the light hits them at night. My heart sunk, I hadn't seen anything, just an animal.

Just then the eyes moved, looking directly my way. I moved forward towards the building, holding the gaze as they followed me. As I took a step to the left the light of the moon and street hit the roof just right and I could make out the shape that belonged to the eyes. It was human.

I was about to call out again when the person stood up tall. It was a woman, I could see that much.

Once again I opened my mouth to call out when suddenly the woman crouched down low, running on all fours for a second before jumping off the roof and disappearing behind the building.

I stood still. There's only one thing I knew that moved that way and had eyes that glowed like that. Werewolf.

I guess the supernatural life wasn't ready to let me go.


	3. Chapter 3

I tossed and turned all night in bed. A werewolf. There was no mistaking it, no matter how I tried to rationalise with myself. There was little chance that the police were going to catch her, and even if we did, there was no way we would be able to hold her or send her to prison. There's a reason that places like Eichen house existed.

I turned over and picked my phone off my bedside table. The light almost blinding me as I turned it on. Without thinking I scrolled down my contacts until I realised I had stopped at Lydia's name.

If we were still together she would have been the first person to call. But now she probably wouldn't even answer my call let alone help me. Plus on the off chance that she did, I didn't want to hear her voice let alone see her.

With a grunt I sat up in bed, throwing my phone down while I got up. I stumbled blindly into my kitchen, opening the fridge so the light would illuminate the room. I took a swig of milk from the carton, looking up to see it was 2am. Just as I was about to close the door something caught my eyes.

2 day old pizza. And it was looking delicious.

I took the two left over pieces off the plate, one in each hand and closed the fridge door with my foot. I wasn't the biggest fan of cold pizza, but in this moment, nothing sounded better. I had shoved a whole piece in my mouth and was slowly chewing it to shallowing sizes by the time I stumbled back to my room. I was just about to shovel the second piece in when I saw a shadow move.

Before I could do anything the shadow suddenly lunged at me and I stumbled backwards. Without even thinking I threw the only thing I had on me at it. There was a loud thwack as the pizza slapped against the figure in my room and then fell to the floor. The figure stepped out into the light.

It was a girl, around my age, with black hair that fell past her shoulders. She was dressed in jeans and a hoodie, and it was clear she had been living rough.

I was about to step forward and ask if she was ok, but then I saw them. Her eyes were glowing red. This was the girl from the warehouse.

Before I could even move, she sprang at me and I saw her face begin to change and large teeth come at me. She knocked me down to the ground and I knew she was going to be stronger than me, that I didn't have a chance.

With one hand I tried to fight her off, while the other arm searched for something to help me. I felt something at my fingertips and I pulled it towards me. My trusty bat. I brought the bat up, holding it horizontally in one hand and thrust it towards her face, feeling the sickening crunch of nose under its metal.

She fell off me and I quickly got to my feet, ready as she threw herself at me again I swung the bat as hard as I could, hitting her right in the ribs as I heard a snap.

She doubled over in pain, but not for long as she held her sides and darted for my window and threw herself out. I ran to look out, but she was already gone. I never have that window open, it must have been how she got in.

I looked down, I had chosen the second floor in case I ever had to escape out my window, not in case someone else did.

I sat down on my bed. Did she follow me home? Did she know that I knew what she was when I saw her on that roof? Was she coming back once she healed?

I looked over at my bat, laying on the ground. It had felt good to use it again. Made me remember of the times back in Beacon Hills. I looked over and saw my pizza, laying down on the ground and frowned. What a waste.

Reaching over, I grabbed my phone and opened it. I scrolled past Lydia and own to Scott, pressing his name. I held the phone to my ear, listening to the ringing. I was about to give up when I heard him answer.

"Stiles? What time is it?" I heard his groggy voice on the other side. I spoke to Scott on the phone once a week, and we kept in touch over texts, but this time felt different. This time felt like we were back in Beacon Hills, about to do something dangerous and exciting.

"Scott. Its 2am" I answered.

"Tell Stiles I'm going to punch him in the throat next time I see him" I heard Malia say in the background. When I found out Scott and Malia were together, it pained me a little. I was with Lydia at the time, so I never admitted out loud that I wasn't ecstatic over the idea my best friend was dating my ex, especially seems I didn't find out until they were basically together already. I was always happy for them, but it took a year or so before I didn't feel that heaviness in my chest every time I saw them together.

"Why are you calling me at 2am?" Scott asked.

"Well, funny story actually. I was just attacked by a werewolf" I told him and there was silence on the end.

"Scott?" I asked after a second.

"Are you ok? Who was it? Did you recognise them? Are they still there? Did you kill them? Why were you attacked?" Suddenly Malia started reeling off, she had obviously wrestled the phone from Scott and the slight distance in her voice made me realise I was now on speaker phone.

"I'm fine. We have been tracking a serial killer and I spotted her at the crime scene. She obviously followed me home. I didn't recognise her. I was wondering if you guys have anyone in your circle who is staying here in my town?" I asked.

"No, there's no one there that we know. I would have mentioned it if someone supernatural was in your town Stiles" Scott answered.

"I figured that was the case" I shrugged.

"You need to be careful, she knows where you live. We should come and help you" Scott said and I heard Malia agree.

"No, its ok, I can handle this" I told them but they didn't sound convinced.

I heard a drip sound and spun my head, looking for signs she had come back. There was another drip and I looked down, realising it was coming from me. Blood was running down my arm, slowly dripping into a puddle on my white sheets.

"Actually, I've changed my mind. I think you guys need to come here" I said slowly into the phone, staring at the large bite mark in my arm.


	4. Chapter 4

I heard a knock on my door. Scott and Malia had left as soon as I told them I had a bite mark in my arm and I swear the girl had glowing red eyes. It was morning now, it had taken them 5 hours to get here. The last 5 hours had been hell. I was either about to turn into a werewolf and most likely lose control and kill people as well as ruin my life, or I was about die and this could be potentially be my last day alive. Great.

I opened the door to see Scott standing there. While we had been keeping in contact, it had been nearly 6 months since we had seen each other. Without saying anything we both stepped forward into a hug. A manly bro hug of course.

After I stepped away from Scott, Malia came in for a hug. It felt so good to hold her again. Ever since Scott and her started dating I had been careful to keep my distance, as the ex-boyfriend I didn't want to be that guy. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in my arm. This was it. I was rejecting the bite. I was going to die.

Then I realised Malia had punched me.

"Why? Why Malia why?" I asked, holding my throbbing arm.

"Why aren't you being careful? You have to go and get yourself bitten all because you have a stupid job and your stupid windows don't have any stupid locks" she rattled off, walking into my house. I looked at Scott and he shrugged, walking in behind her.

"I'm on the second floor, no human was getting in that window and I wasn't expecting supernatural visitors to come through it" I argued but she just shot me a dirty look.

"Let me have a look" Scott said, getting straight into business and I rolled up my sleeve. There was no denying it though. It was a bite mark.

"Well, not to worry. We've been through this before enough times, we have it down packed by now" he said with a non-convincing smile. There was a loud heavy thump as he put a bag on my table.

"What do you have in there?" I asked, pulling at the heavy bag.

"Enough chains to hold 3 werewolves down" he said, opening the bag to show me.

"The full moon isn't until next week" I said. I knew this because id spent the last 5 hours doing as much research as possible.

"I know, but we are staying here so we might as well have brought them" Scott shrugged.

"Scott. You know there's a chance this won't go our way, right? Maybe I wasn't meant to be a werewolf" I told him and could see the fear in his eyes that his face was trying to hide.

"We know there's always a risk. I for one don't think it's as high as people say considering we don't know of that many people who have rejected the bite. Plus, with everything you've been through with the supernatural, there's no way you especially would be rejected. Plus, with all the resources and contact we have now, I'm sure we'd figure something out" Scott argued, and Malia nodded behind him.

"If you say so Scott" I said, knowing there'd be no arguing with him now.

I helped Scott bring the rest of his bags inside, but as I was bringing in the last bag, I noticed Scott and Malia with their heads down, whispering in deep conversation.

"He won't agree. He'll be mad" Malia whispered.

"We'll I'd rather he be mad than something goes wrong and we don't know what to do" Scott whispered back.

They both stopped as they could easily hear that I had stopped in my tracks to listen in on them. There was no point pretending I hadn't heard them, plus I wanted to know what they had been whispering about and why I was about to get mad.

"It's got to be something pretty bad to make me mad" I tried to say casually as I walked in, swinging the last of Scott's bags onto the table.

"We just thought that maybe we would be better off if we had some backup, not only to help out when the full moon rises, but in case something does go bad" Scott said, his eyes darting sideways to look at Malia suspiciously.

"And?" I prompted.

"So, we called Derek. Or rather left a message on his phone. We also contacted Peter, Ethan and Jackson. Mason, Liam and Corey are going to stay in Beacon Hills as our research team. I also contacted Chris, Argent. But I didn't tell my mum or your dad, I left that for you" Scott said, and I was glad he hadn't told my dad. I hadn't even thought of what to say.

I might not be a werewolf yet but out of the corner of my eye I saw Malia elbow Scott in the ribs.

"What? What else is there?" I sighed.

Scott opened his mouth then closed it again, his mouth tightened closed.

"We called Lydia. She's on a flight back now" Malia spat out.

I felt sick. My head was spinning with a million different questions. Should I be mad? Should I be happy? Should I tell them to tell her not to come? Do I want her here? Am I over her enough? What if she has a new boyfriend? What if she has moved on? What if she hasn't?

"We broke him" I heard Malia whisper to Scott and it brought me out of my head spin.

There was no point arguing with them, she was already on a flight back and if anyone could help, it would be her. I just wish it wasn't and that we could have at least done this by phone.

"It's fine guys. We broke up months ago" I shrugged, hoping they thought I meant it.

"She doesn't have to come here Stiles" Scott said in a soft tone like I was going to break.

I realised that she had never seen my place before. She'd been overseas travelling so much that when we were together I had been so excited, waiting until she was going to get back and see this place. A place for ourselves, where she could come over and we could stay together, just us, no interruptions. It made me feel sad as I glanced over the room that the first time that she would be seeing it now would be in a whole new light. That she'd never sleep in my bed beside me. One of the reasons I had chosen this unit was because it had a large shower, she had hated how small the shower used to be, now the thought of it just made me sad.

* * *

Scott and Malia had been here all morning and I was rummaging through my fridge trying to find enough food to feed myself and two hungry were-creatures. Maybe we should have ordered take out. I laughed to myself as I thought about what a large appetite I had and how much bigger it was about to get if I did become a werewolf.

We had spent the morning going over all the details I could remember. Exactly what had happened and what she had looked like, but it hadn't been much help.

As I picked up a tub of old Chinese to give it a sniff, there was a knock on my door. My heart sank.

I walked over and put my hand out, it hesitated on the handle, I don't think I was ready for what was behind that door. But I opened it anyways.

"I have never been so happy in my life to see you Derek."


	5. Chapter 5

"Get off me Stiles" Derek growled.

"I can't believe you came" I whispered, squeezing him tighter. He pulled my arms away from him and shoved me off. Worth it.

I hadn't seen Derek in nearly 4 years. He had stayed with the group while Scott was recruiting other supernaturals, but had eventually left to go recruit more people further away. Eventually I left to go to college and life moved on and I hadn't seen him since. I was surprised that not only had he come, but so fast.

"Scott asked to come so here I am" he grumbled, strolling into my apartment like he owned it.

"Do you not know how to clean?" his nose scrunched up as he looked around my kitchen.

"This is clean" I said defensively, and I saw his eyes flick my way.

"Derek, you're here" Scott walked into the kitchen.

"You asked me to come" Derek stated, sitting down on a chair.

"I didn't know if you'd even get my message. You seem to be against technology" Scott said, pulling up another chair. I wondered how Scott had even contacted Derek, he wasn't exactly the kind of guy who carried around a phone, or even manage to keep a number long enough to bother exchanging it.

"Well I saw it and here I am. Seemed important" he grumbled, and I thought I saw something flick across his eyes, but if I had it was gone a second later. That's when it hit me, the real reason Derek was here and why it was important to me. I remembered that there was a girl Derek was involved with who hadn't survived the bite. Did he think that was going to happen to me?

I realised I had absentmindedly began rubbing my arm where the bite mark was, and everyone had stopped to stare at me, sad looks on their faces.

"Guys I'm not dead yet. Don't look at me like you're already planning my funeral" I snapped but the sadness stayed.

"You sure you don't want us to call your dad?" Malia asked, I hadn't noticed she had snuck into the room.

"There's no reason to worry him. I'll tell him after I've turned" I said, refusing to acknowledge the fact I might be dead instead. Not the most mature of defence mechanisms but it was what it was.

"I don't know what you guys plan on doing for the next week anyways. There's nothing to do but sit around and wait to see whether I change or die" I said, throwing my hands up in the air and throwing myself down on my couch.

"Plus, I have a life here. I can't just miss a week or more of work, I just started this job" I argued.

"I'm pretty sure this is more important than some job" Derek growled.

"How would you know? Have you even ever had a job Derek? Because I've seen from you is that you've been consumed by being a werewolf. You don't have a job, you don't go out, you don't do anything that doesn't have to do with being supernatural. That's all you've let yourself become" I sighed. I knew I was being mean but once I started I couldn't stop.

"Scott, what happened to all your plans, moving out of Beacon Hills, becoming a vet? Just getting away and having a life to yourself? Now all you do is live and breathe the supernatural world. You're just as much attracted to it as it is to you. You put yourself in these situations and you won't let anyone else take on the responsibility, it has to be you. Its woven into you now. You couldn't leave it even if you wanted to and that's why it will always control you, but I don't want to be like that" I snapped.

I could feel all their eyes on me and I took the opportunity in the silence to storm out.

For a split second I didn't know which way to go. If I went up to my room I would look like a kid who had just thrown a tantrum, so I headed outside. Before I knew it I had walked down the block towards a small bakery around the corner from my apartment. I sat down at the chairs they had out front and took a deep breath.

I knew I had said some things I shouldn't have, but I had meant them.

It had taken me so long and so much work to get this job, to get where I was now, and it meant nothing to them. It meant nothing because to them all that mattered was the supernatural.

"Feeling better?" A voice asked and I looked up to see Malia hovering over me.

"Not really" I admitted and she pulled up a chair.

"That wasn't very nice what you said back there" she said and I dropped my head. "But you weren't wrong" She added.

"Scott feels terrible. Sometimes being alpha gets to him and he forgets about others and only thinks about his own responsibilities. He tries so hard to put people first that sometimes he forgets the difference between what he thinks is best for someone and what is best for them. I know he's missed you so much while you've been here. And when you called to say what happened he felt like it was his fault, that he dragged you into the supernatural world and now it's his fault what is happening to you" Malia told me, her eyes melting my anger.

"Technically, I dragged him to go look at the body in the forest, so it's my fault we got caught up in the supernatural" I said with a half-smile and she grinned. We sat there in a comfortable silence for a minute and I realised I hadn't been alone with her since I found out her and Scott were dating.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you about us straight away" Malia said softly as if she had read my mind.

"It didn't matter, I was with Lydia anyways and I just want the two of you to be happy" I told her like I had told Scott.

"Scott said that's what you told him but that it didn't matter if you were with Lydia, that it was a bro thing" she said looking at me like I could explain to her what that meant.

"He said friends don't date other friend's ex's" she added.

"It was a shock to my system when I found out. I mean, you were my first real girlfriend, first real love, so that meant something" I started to explain but she interrupted.

"I thought that Lydia was your first love? That you had always had a thing for her before me?" She questioned.

"I did, but that was just fantasy really. We weren't together, so I just liked her. I was with you on a whole new level, it was real" I explained and she smiled.

"I get what you mean. Even though we have gone separate ways, dated new people, you were the one that brought me back from the wild, brought me home and made me happy" she said and I grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze.

Something had shifted between Malia and myself, I couldn't pinpoint when it had happened, but she had gone from that relationship love to friendship love, and looking at her I could see she felt the same. It felt better, like we had meant to be friends.

Suddenly her phone rang and she answered, only saying "Ok, we'll be there soon" before hanging up.

"We have to head back now" she said standing up and I followed her, doing a quick jog to catch up and walk beside her.

"How come? What's happened?" I asked.

"Lydia's here."


	6. Chapter 6

My mind was spinning but my legs didn't seem to care. They continued following Malia back to my place and we had arrived before I had even realised we'd left. A million thoughts were running through my mind. What would I say? What would she say?

As we rounded the corner to where my apartment was I could see everyone standing outside by a car. There she was. Her back was turned to me, but I recognised that shade of fiery hair anywhere. It fell in waves and curled down her back.

My heart ached. But it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. It was like I had suddenly become aware of an empty feeling that had been there since we broke up. But somehow, while seeing her made me very aware of this ache and emptiness, I was also aware that it had shrunk. Like seeing her had healed some of that heart ache. Then I felt angry. If I'd known that seeing her, maybe even talking to her would have made the healing phase less painful and helped me move on, I would have tried harder to contact her. But then she was the one avoiding me. She had been the one to cut off all contact, to stop me from healing.

As we got closer I saw Scott look at us over Lydia's shoulder. His lips moved subtly but I couldn't hear any sound come out. Malia tensed beside me and I knew he had told her something. I watched his face as his eyes flickered over to someone standing near Lydia, then back to me. His eyes then widened as he realised I had seen his movement. My eyes scanned to where his had been, to the person standing next to Lydia.

It was a man. He looked to be my age, maybe a little bit older, it was hard to tell. He was tall and slender, but it was clear he was fit as he was wearing a casual black shirt over jeans. He had blonde hair that looked like it he had just gotten out of bed, but in a way that made me think he had probably spent hours in the mirror getting it to look that way. He was laughing at something Lydia had said and as he turned to reply I could see he had a pointed face and piercing blue eyes. He looked somehow boy-ish and manly at the same time. And I already disliked whoever this guy was.

Before I knew what was even happening we had stopped. I was so close to Lydia I could have reached out and touched her. God I wanted to. Sensing us she turned and for a moment we were both silent as her eyes locked onto mine.

"Stiles" she breathed in a low whisper. Before I could respond she closed the distance between us and wrapped her arms around me, burying her head into my chest. I froze. I didn't know what to do. Should I push her off, ask her how dare she think she can embrace me after what she had done? But my body answered for me and I wrapped my own arms around her and held her tight. For a second I felt ok.

"I came as soon as I heard. Oh Stiles" she whispered, pulling away and the empty feeling began to creep back in.

As she stepped back from me I dropped my arms and stepped back also, and for a split second I thought I saw hurt flash across Lydia's face.

We stood there silently, neither one of us knowing what to say.

"This is awkward" Derek rolled his eyes, and right then, I could have killed him.

"No, no its not" Lydia squeaked, composing herself and stepping around me to give Malia a hug. Scott gave me a look as if to ask if I was ok and I managed to give him a half-hearted smile.

"Hi, I'm William. Will" the blonde stranger smiled with a surprisingly deep voice, putting his hand out to shake mine when it had become clear that Lydia was too busy talking to Malia to introduce him.

"Stiles" I nodded, trying to shake his hand back with the appropriate amount of strength, to which I failed, feeling his hand crush mine.

"Yes, I've heard all about you Stiles. Lydia called me straight away when she found out you'd been bitten" he added. I thought I had been imagining it when he introduced himself but now I was sure. He had a thick British accent.

I tried very hard to make sure my face wasn't showing what I was feeling. He had one of those movie-star British accents too. Not one of the annoying ones. One that sounded somehow incredibly posh but also very alluring and almost sexual, the one that drove all women crazy. I very much disliked this guy.

Some of my contempt much have started showing because his grin dropped.

"Lydia tracked me down, we work together. I'm kind of a supernatural specialist" he stammered to explain.

"So what kind of supernatural creature are you?" I asked and he grinned.

"Oh no, I'm all human I'm afraid. My father was killed by a werewolf when I was younger and I kind of became obsessed with the supernatural. My father was quite well off so when he died I was able to use my inheritance to make this obsession a full time job" he shrugged.

"Must be nice" I muttered, but if he had heard me, he was doing a good job of pretending he didn't, leaning past me to shake Malia's hand.

"So, we've got 4 days to prepare as much as we can. We're pretty prepared for what will happen when Stiles turns, we've done this before and we know what to expect. So these 4 days are for doing as much research and preparation as we can for if something goes wrong" Scott spoke up to everyone.

"Which it won't" he added hastily looking at me.

"Well you're all welcome to stay here. I only have one spare room which is full of junk. And a couch" I tried to suggest, looking around at the 5 people near me.

"We've booked a hotel just around the corner, so Scott and Malia can take the spare room and Derek can take the couch" Lydia stated, and I could hear her getting into serious organisation mode.

We've? I realised she'd said, but I tried to push it out of my head.

"Ok, I will be out most of the day tomorrow and so forth, but I have a spare key so you guys are welcome to come and go from my place whenever needed" I told them all.

"Stiles, it's probably best if you take a few days off work. We could use your help" Scott said meekly.

I imagined Rob saying something snarky about me taking time off after seeing gore the other night.

"I can't just take time off. I just got this job. People are relying on me" I told them.

Scott opened his mouth to argue but suddenly my phone started ringing. When I took it out of my pocket I saw the word 'Dad' on the screen. I showed Scott the phone and motioned I was stepping away to take it, avoiding eye contact with everyone as I began walking away, pressing answer and lifting the phone to my ear.

"Hey dad" I tried to say as casually as possible.

"Hey Stiles. Just wanted to see how your first stake out went?" he replied.

"Not too bad. Didn't find the person but found some good evidence" I didn't bother asking how he knew I had been on a stake out, knowing he would have had the best contacts.

We continued to make some light small chat about work and my eating habits. When we ended the conversation and he hung up, I felt confident he didn't think anything was wrong and breathed a sigh of relief.

I had walked around the corner and half a block away while I had been on the phone and I was contemplating not going back.

As I put my phone in my pocket, I felt something small bounce off my back. I looked around but no one was there. Suddenly I felt it again and looked down to see a small rock roll on the ground. Someone was throwing rocks at me.

I couldn't see anyone around, but a few steps behind me was a long bush and I figured that was were the rock throwing perpetrator had to be.

I slowly neared the bush, being careful not to get too close, but leaning down to try and peer into a small hole in the bush that had begun to rustle slightly.

Suddenly part of a face peered back at me and my heart jumped. Two blue eyes stared back at me. I opened my mouth to say something, but suddenly the eyes flickered red as they had been in my room.


	7. Chapter 7

I was frozen. Unable to move I watched as the eyes staring back at me faded back to blue and I felt my fear lessen, if only a little.

"Who are you?" I asked, surprised by the firmness of me own voice.

At first there was nothing but silence, as the eyes blinked at me. Then the bush started rustling slightly, and as smooth as a shadow a figure stepped in front of me. She stood half a head shorter than me but I still took a step back.

She was still dressed in the same jeans and hoodie from when I saw her. Her hoodie was up so that when she had tilted her head all I could see were her eyes. Her hands reached up and I felt my muscles tense, ready to fight or flight.

She pulled off her hoodie and long black hair fell around her shoulders and face. Now out in the sunlight I could take her in.

She stood tall, while she was shorter than me she stood ready to fight, or pounce. However, after taking her hoodie off I saw her wrap her arms around herself as if feeling very uncomfortable.

She must have been around 5 foot 5 and wore boots with her jeans. Her black hair was flowing but clearly hadn't been brushed today. From what I could tell from her face and hands she had olive skin, but it appeared to look as though it was paler than it probably was usually, as if she were hungry or sick.

Her body type was hard to determine under the hoodie, but I imagined as a werewolf she would have to be fit. However, even with her arms around herself, it was clear that she was large chested which gave her a curvy appearance. I had never seen a supernatural creature with a larger chest and I couldn't help but wonder if they got in the way and made life more difficult?

Her eyes had followed mine and she quickly raised her arms higher, covering herself more. Horror washed over me as I realised she had seen me looking at her body. She had one of those faces where she could have been 15 or 25 so I felt disgusted at myself for even thinking that way and I quickly looked away in embarrassment.

I glanced back up at her face and saw that there were a few cut marks on her cheeks and forehead and her lip looked like was healing from a split.

"I'm sorry" she muttered so softly I thought I had misheard.

"What?" I asked and she looked up at me.

"I'm sorry I bit you. It was an accident" she blurted out. I didn't know what to say. I was stumped. I never imagined I would have been having this conversation.

"Why did you follow me home?" Was all I managed to get out.

"You recognised me" she whispered.

"I have no idea who you are" I started saying but she shook her head.

"No. You recognised what I was".

"A werewolf?" I asked and her eyes darted around as if she was afraid someone would hear.

"How do you know?" She asked, almost threateningly.

"I have a lot of friends who are like you" I tried to explain.

"Like me?" she took a step forward.

"You don't know anyone like you?" I frowned. And she shook her head.

"But you have red eyes" I said and she looked at me confused.

"You know, red eyes mean alpha. Where's your pack?" I asked.

"My what? When I first turned my eyes were gold. I killed the man who turned me and since then my eyes have been red. I figured it was the mark of a murderer or something" she shrugged.

"It means you killed an alpha" I told her. So much for the myth that you could reverse werewolf-ism by killing the one who turned you I thought to myself.

She just stood there confused and I couldn't help but believe her.

"Look, my friends are good people. They understand that when you turn its hard to control yourself. That you didn't mean to kill those people. They can teach you to control it" I told her and she looked at me with confusion.

"I only killed him. I can control myself, always have" she said as though I had insulted her.

"What about the trail of bodies you've left behind? The man you gutted?" I asked and her eyes dropped.

"Those weren't me. The girlfriend of the man who turned me has been chasing me, killing anyone who tries to help me" she explained.

"We can help you" I told her. "My friends are a little preoccupied about my bite at the moment, but after the next few days I might not even be around so you should come meet them now" I urged her.

"What do you mean might not be around?" she queried and I instantly felt guilty when I realised she had no idea what I was talking about.

"Well the bite doesn't always take. Some people turn into werewolves, like you, like some of my friends. And some people reject the bite. And die" I told her.

"So what you're saying is I might have just killed you, or best scenario, just made your life crap?" She said and I couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"That's one way to look at it" I admitted, rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly.

Her face dropped and she looked past me.

"One of your friends I think is looking for you" she whispered. "A man. He smells funny. Like me, like the man who did this to me".

"That'll be Scott. He's a great guy, he'll really want to help you. And he's an Alpha like you" I told her but she had already started backing away.

"I don't need your help. I don't need anybody's help" she hissed, but before I could question it, or her sudden change in attitude, she had gone.

"Who are you talking to?" Scott asked after he had turned the corner.

"Uhh" I wasn't sure if I should tell him or not. Of curse I should, it's Scott. He really would want to help her. It might even help me.

"The girl who bit me. She was here" I started to say but he cut me off.

"Ok I'll be Malia and Derek. We might still be able to follow her" he turned to leave.

"I don't think she wanted to hurt me Scott. I think it was an accident" I tried to tell him.

"Even so. We need all the information we can get right now. We better head off now before the trail gets cold" he added and I nodded as he headed back to get the others.


End file.
